1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reliability evaluation test apparatus, reliability evaluation test system, contactor, and reliability evaluation test method and, more particularly, to a reliability evaluation test apparatus, reliability evaluation test system, contactor, and reliability evaluation test method, which are used to evaluate/test the reliability of interconnections and insulating films which form multilayered Interconnections for a number of semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor testing process, the electrical characteristics of a number of semiconductor elements (to be referred to as “devices” hereinafter) formed on the surface of a semiconductor wafer (to be referred to as a “wafer” hereinafter) are tested in a wafer state, and devices having no failures in the electrical characteristics are screened. Then, in the final step of testing process, wafer dicing is performed, and reliability evaluation tests such as an electromigration test for the multilayered interconnections of each device and a leakage current test between interconnections in the same plane or between upper and lower interconnections are conducted under accelerated conditions of the temperature and the like.
In a reliability evaluation test, test packages are prepared. Devices are packaged in these packages. Subsequently, the reliability evaluation test of, e.g., approximately 70 packaged devices is executed in a furnace at a predetermined high temperature (e.g., 300° C.)